Needing You
by Shiss433
Summary: AU: This is about Jake and his girlfriend of a few years. Has other OTH characters. Bad summary. Just R
1. Default Chapter

I'm kind of new at this. This is my first time posting here so please let me know what you think

So the only characters I own are whoever you don't recognize from the show. The rest belong to the WB or someone (not really sure but I wish I owned them).

This is an AU fic. It deals with Jake and his girlfriend of a few years. You'll find out how all this came to be later. The other OTH characters are in here but they are not the focus (Sorry).

Chapter 1

Rolling over she felt his warm body next to hers. Her movement caused him to shift and bring her closer to him. She leaned up and kissed the stubble on his chin. "Good morning hun."

"Hmm good morning to you too," He smiled "Why are you up it's only," he lifted his head to see the alarm clock, "5:30."

"Yeah well I'm just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" he questioned.

She smiled, "nothing important. So when do we go pick up jenny?"

"Well my mom is dropping Jenny off here. And Jenny isn't who I want to be talking

about right now."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because, I have you, alone in my bed and I'm going to use that to my advantage."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He leaned over and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth. He pulled back, "I love you Jess"

"I love you too Jake."

They made love and shortly after both fell asleep from exhaustion.

--------------------

The phone rang a few hours later. Jake lifted his head to see the alarm clock behind Jess. "It's 11:30am. It is probably one of Lucas' friends." He murmured pulling her closer to him, feeling the warmth of her body.

"Well that is a first. I didn't even thing Luke or any of his friends would be up this early on a Sunday."

"Ok true but it is our anniversary weekend and Jenny is at my moms, so no unwanted interruptions like the phone," he kissed her neck softly.

There was a knock at the door, "Jake phone," Luke mumbled form the other side.

"I'm busy, take a message," he yelled back.

"Uhh it's you mom. She says it is about Jenny. They were on a walk this morning in the park and she was stung by a bee. They had to go to the hospital."

Jake froze. Hearing what Luke had just said, Jess flew out of bed and grabbed her robe. Tying it on she opened the door and took the phone from Luke. "Diane is she ok?"

"Hey Jess, yeah her eye is swollen shut. I just didn't want to take any chances."

"Oh thank god," Jess signed. 'She's ok' she mouthed to Jake resting her hand on his knee. She saw him finally take a breath. "We'll be there soon are you at Main?"

"Yeah. Take your time and tell Jake not to worry if I know him he'll drive like a maniac just to get here. We don't need both of you to get into an accident."

"Ok I'll tell him. Thanks Diane," Jess hung up the phone and turned to Jake. "She is ok. Her eye is swollen. Your mom didn't want to take any chances."

"My heart just stopped for a while there." Jake threw the covers off of him and started looking for clean clothes. Jess got out of bed and did the same. "No stay here Jess I'll go by my self."

"Don't be silly Jake, I'm going," she brushed him off.

"No. I want to go alone." Jess frowned and nodded. She watched him as he got dressed.

"Call me when you get there and let me know how she is doing."

Jake just nodded and walked out the door. Jess grabbed her shower towel and headed to the bathroom.


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2

Jake arrived at the hospital and asked a passing nurse where he could find Jenny Jagielski. She pointed towards the out patient hall. Walking down the hall he found her room.

"Hey munchkin! How are you feeling?" He scooped up the 5 year old giving her a tight hug.

"I'm ok Daddy! Where is Jessie?"

"Oh she stayed at the house with Uncle Lucas. I wanted to make sure you were ok myself. How about we spend the day together, just us? We could go to the aquarium see the fish. Then we can go out to dinner."

"Is Jessie going to come?"

"Nope just a Daddy and Jenny day," he smiled not picking up on her disappointment.

"Ok."

"That's my girl. Now let me see if I can get you out of here."

-------------

Jake and Jenny pulled into the driveway late that evening. Jess was waiting at the front door. Jenny ran up the steps and hugged Jess.

"Hey Jess! Guess what! Daddy took me to the aquarium then we went out to dinner. I got to watch the dolphins. They splashed us it was great!"

"That is great honey. Why don't you go get ready for bed and one of us will be up to read you a story." She watched the little girl run up the steps. "Thanks for calling Jake. I was worried sick."

"Yeah well she's ok. Just a swollen eye." He reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"How long have we been together Jake?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "You know. Our anniversary was yesterday. Three years."

"And in those three years did you ever think that I didn't care about Jenny?"

"No, I know you love her."

"Ok then why the hell didn't you call me and tell me she was ok. You were gone 8 ½ hours and not once called me to say 'hey we left the hospital we're going out for the day.' I had to call your mother to make sure you got to the hospital safely." Jess was yelling now which was something she usually didn't do. She looked at the floor to calm her self down. "I love that little girl like she was my own. You both are my family. But I need to know that this is it. You never talk about getting married. I bring it up and you avoid it. If that is not where this is heading then I need to know. I want to get married Jake. I'm 28 years old. Most of my friends are married or engaged. I love you and Jenny. I need to know."

Jake looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Jess you know what happened to Jenny's mom, I can't go through something like that again."

"Well Jake I wish you would have told me that a few years ago. Would have saved me a lot of heart ach. I need to leave. I know what I want and now I know it is not what you want. Tell Jenny I love her and I'll give her a call in a few days.

Jake looked at her shocked. "What?! Where are you going? You can't leave."

"I have to, we both want different things. I love you Jake," she walked over and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "I'll have someone come pick up my things. Good bye."

A single tear ran down Jake's cheek. He just screwed up the best thing in his and Jenny's life.

-------

Jake walked up the stairs to Jenny's room. "Hey munchkin, ready for that story?"

"No offence Daddy but I want Jessie to read it to me. I've been with you all day."

"Well, Jess can't read one to you. She had to leave."

"When will she be back?" Jenny asked confused.

"I don't know, she's gone for now."

"Gone like Mommy is?"

"No munchkin, you'll get to see Jess again."

"Daddy, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"I wanted Jessie to be my mommy."

"I know you did munchkin."


	3. Ch 3

Hey not many ppl are reading (or at least reveiwing) but thats ok. I just like to write :) Thanks to countrybutterfly0102 and CGuard804 for reveiwing.

Chapter 3

Jess' alarm went off at 7:00am. It was now 8:00am and the music had been blaring for 1 hour.

"Jess turn off you alarm. I will wake up Nathan," Hailey said coming into her room and pressing the snooze.

"What?" Jess asked startled by Hailey's presence.

"Your alarm. It has been going off for an hour. Nathan just got in from the night shift."

"Oh sorry. I wasn't even sleeping. I guess I was in my own world."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hailey sat on the bed next to her. Jess just shrugged.

"Saturday and yesterday morning was great. We went out to dinner then to that play I wanted to see. Heh. I didn't even have to drag him kicking and screaming." Jess finished telling her about the fight that happened on Sunday. She turned to Hailey. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out

Hailey sat there, then turned to Jess wide eyed. "You're pregnant?"

Jess gave a watery smile. "Yep 11 weeks. I went to the doctor last week."

"So I take it Jake doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"And that is why you want to get married?"

"No. I love Jake and Jenny. They have been my family for the last 3 years. I can't honestly see my self living with out them."

"Jess you have to tell him."

"No, I can't now. That can't be the reason he marries me. Don't tell him. I'm going to see Jenny on Wednesday. Then I'm going to my sisters for a while."

"He'll find out eventually you know."

"Yeah but not right now."

----------------------

Monday afternoon Jake sat down watching the news folding the two loads of laundry he had started that morning. He was in a daze. He didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Luke had helped him by getting Jenny ready for school and taking her. On his Mondays off he usually met Jess for lunch but not this Monday. It was weird. He didn't like it. The phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"Jake speaking," he couldn't hear anything on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

He took a deep breath. "Jess you need to come back. I'm a mess and it hasn't even been 24 hours. I couldn't get out of bed this morning. Luke had to get Jenny ready."

"Well she's actually the only reason I called."

"Oh," he said disappointed. "She asked for you last night, she wanted you to read her a story."

"Actually I wanted to know if I could see her Wednesday. It is my early day. I can't pick her up from school."

"Well yeah that's ok. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No. I would take her to Hailey's. I'm staying therefore now."

"Umm yeah I guess that would be fine." He pit his head in his hands. He was getting a headache. "Oh could you also take her this weekend. It's my weekend in emergency."

Yeah that would be fine. Oh you never told me Nathan was on nights at the hospital."

"Oh he just started. He figured he might as well get it over with so that he might get out of it when Hailey and he finally get married." He realized what he said before it was too late.

"Yeah makes sense. Well I have to go. I'll pick her up Wednesday. Tell her I love her. Bye Jake."

"Bye Jess, I love you." It was to late though she has already hung up.

Let me know waht you think :)


End file.
